A Heart That Never Stops, Stops
by Jazzi-san
Summary: I can't always get the firt love. After realizing that,I got hurt, emotionally and physically.Oneshot,


**A.N: **Hey readers it's finally here Hachiyuki-sama's first fanfic. Yup it's gonna suck -sigh- it took me a while to revise it but it still has a lot of mistakes.**I just realized that when I was done there was a lot of OCness in Renge**, but oh well I'm too lazy to change the whole story. It talks about Renge leaving the club but Kyouya tries to stop her.It's not that exciting, but anyway I hope you all enjoy it. I know it is a KyouRenge fic but when I was searching for these fics it turns out I'm in love with this pairing but there is barely any fics about this pairing so I thought I'll give it a try. It is my first time writing a tradegy story and I can't make it sad... Oh well but please be nice it is my first fanfic after all so if you don't like it please be honest and tell me and also give me some advices too.It's short.** Enjoy.**

**Jessi-san.**

**Disclaimer****- Look everyone knows that Hatori owns it and I don't... but I wish I did -sigh- but it's not gonna happen..**

* * *

**A Heart That Never Stops Beating, Stops**

Every now and then I see you from a far distant that I can never reach. Every time I come to visit my fellow friends it turns out they were never my friends.The twins would hide from me and Honey-sempai will cling on Mori-sempai saying that I'll poison him again like last time when they misunderstood about the cookies i baked for you.Haruhi-kun...I mean Haruhi-chan talks to me but the twins always takes her away and she lets them too, I'm not stupid it is so obvious that she is a girl I can't believe that no one knew that i know too.Tamaki-sempai will just smile politely and greets me energetically and later on ignores me. But you, Kyouya-sempai, all you do is ask me how the stocks and requests are going so far since I am the manager.But you also respects me...

I was thinking if I should leave the club or stay here and be a nobody as I slowly opened the sturdy door with my two hands.

"Oh...good evening Renge-kun," Tamaki-sempai said loudly smiling his lovable smile after seeing me smile back at him.

"Good evening...Sempai," I looked around the room and as I predicted the twins ignored me and started to call Haruhi away from me while she was going to walk towards me.To the side of me was the other two sempais smiling at me and enjoying their cake, well Honey-sempai was.Then I saw Kyouya-sempai typing away in his computer and greeted me too without looking up.

"We don't have any customers today sempai?" I said nervously, thinking if I should just run back home.

"Nope we canceled it because **some** people thought it was _ok_ to skip out,"Surprisingly Kyouya was the one who spoke to me.

"Really... then I guess I'll leave too." I turned back but then Kyouya stopped typing in his laptop and called for me.

"Wait Renge-kun I need you after everyone leaves, we have to talk about the upcoming dance held right before the last day of January." I sat across from Kyouya-sempai and started to play with my DS, taking out the coral pink stylus and scrolling to the button next while turning down the volume to hear the twins and Haruhi arguing.

"Shut up!! Can't you see I'm studying," yelled Haruhi.There were red flames fuming in the depths of her eyes. The twins were backing away from the volume of her voice while Haruhi pushed the door open hurrying out the building with her hair sticking out.

"Ne Kao-chan, Hika-chan you guys really did put Haru-chan in a bad mood," Honey sighed while putting his fork down and climbed on Mori's back.

"Takashi let's go it's getting kind of boring, see you all tomorrow!!"

"Ugn," Mori took hold of Honey while gathering their belongings and headed out the door.

On the other side...

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWINS YOU JUST MADE HARUHI LEAVE WITHOUT ME!! MOMMY OUR DOGS ARE GETTING--" Kyouya cutted him off after looking at Renge who was covering her ears and the twins rushed through the door saying something about catching up to Haruhi and walking with her to her house.

"SHUT UP!! Why don't you go back home and you know the twins just left to walk with Haruhi." Kyouya calmed down his voice and watched what Tamaki's reaction would be.Like he predicted Tamaki looked like he was going to kill someone and rushed through the door to catch up with the twins.

I looked at Kyouya's eyes when he started chuckling to himself. In his dark gray-brown eyes I saw a mix of feelings like he wants to catch up to the twins too.I put away my DS inside my bag.

"So Kyouya-sempai what were you going to say?"

"Now that we are all alone can I ask you a question?" My face got really hot and started to blush and I could hear my heart beating.

"Ummmm but S-sempai how about the dance?" I started to look really confused by the change of his voice.

"That was a lie, so anyway why do you want to leave the club?"

A lie?? But... wait what?? How does he know I want to leave I never told anyone yet. I stayed silent and just stared at him lost in thoughts while searching the answer in his eyes.He folded his arms while taking a sip of oolong tea he closed his laptop and asked his question once again.

After a couple of minutes of silence I went back to reality looking up at a Uki Doki Memorial diary with a smiling Miyabi-kun that Kyouya held up in my face.

"What are you doing with my diary Kyouya-sempai!!" I grabbed the diary and clutched it safely into my arms. Judging by his smirk now he knew about my crush and everything about Haruhi-chan, also about my idea of leaving the club. I avoided his eyes and looked down to my knees and blushed furiously.

"You left it here yesterday and I just happened to be the last one around and read through it, I'm sorry," He stood up and walked to the kitchen and came out with another cup and a teapot. He poured some oolong tea in the empty cup and placed it in front of me.

"I never knew you thought of me like that and also I can't let you leave since now you know all about Haruhi." _Baka, I thought.  
_

"That's what your going to tell me!" I raised my voice now looking in his eyes. Kyouya looked astonished by my voice.

"Do you think that I told anyone, I've been here long enough, if I told anyone our customers would show some signs that they know... and anyway why do you always care about her!"

"Well she does need to pay her debt"

"She already did!! Your just raising it higher and higher!" I looked at him angrily thinking that if he is going to argue back. But he didn't.

"Jealous... that's what you are, but Renge-chan you are right, our King has been telling me to raise it beause he doesn't want her to leave as you can see he is in love with Haru"

"You also love her too don't you..." I calmed down my voice and my eyes got teary-eyed.

"Even with out Tamaki-sempai's order you would still raise it...If I didn't know Haruhi's secret you wouldn't care if I left."I started to cry but then noticed that it was snowing outside. It is winter and the snow calmed me down. I put my head down on the table still holding on to my diary. Kyouya was blushing slightly avoiding my gaze but he still kept his cool.

" I've decided to leave sempai... now you know that I have these feelings towards you I have to move on.I'm moving back to France and I'll just forget about everything that involves with the club..."I started to get up and the snow started to fall rapidly.Kyouya looked at her sadly and sighed like he was faking that he cared.

" Well it's been nice meeting you Renge-chan, I'm just saying that if you leave the profits for the club will quickly drop and we have to go back to Tamaki's stupid ideas without your brilliant ones, but I can't stop you that now you made your decision." He looked at my eyes one last time. I shook my head softly showing that I'm not going to stay. I smiled at him and headed for the door.

"At least let me walk you home or give you a ride there is going to be a blizzard and it's not safe for a lady to walk alone at night."Kyouya looked out the window and saw the rapid snow drop.

"It's ok...I'll be safe don't worry..." I smiled at him softly. But in Kyouya's eyes he was worried like he knows what will happen.

" No I'm serious I don't mind at all you might get hurt out there." Now Kyouya was looking desperate looking down at the cars driving past really fast like the world might end.

"I'm fine Kyouya and anyways my house is close."I started to go out the door before he tried to stop me. I quickly ran through the blizzard still holding my diary getting soaked.Kyouya looked at the cup that was left untouched.

"She didn't even try to drink it."Kyouya looked out the window and saw me running in the cold.

Maybe I should have took the deal.Oh well.I still felt the beating of my heart when Kyouya talked to me. I sighed and thought about the memories I had fun with the Host club but then realized that they never asked me to go on one of their trips I just happened to be there coming out of the ground saying " Oh Ho Ho Ho" I started to laugh while I pressed the button to cross the street. I turned my head one last time to the school.

"Sayonara everyone, I'll miss you guys, I'll even miss you Kyouya-sempai,"I smiled and started to walk across the street I shivered from the cold and chuckling from all the times I actually had fun with the Host Club. But unfortunately I didn't see a truck coming so fast towards me.And dispite of the snow it would be hard to look if there was a person in front of the truck._After I realized this I couldn't move and slowly my heart stops...beating..._

"_**Screeeeeeeech Bammm"**_

" Are you alright I didn't see you there at all--AHHHHHHH" The driver looked at a girl who was lying on the floor who was pale like the moon, but a pile of blood that stained the delicate snow and her face.

--

_Well I guess I'm done for...I looked down from above seeing myself crowded with the Host Club members with there family and my dad.Honey-sempai, the twins and Haruhi started crying saying that they should've been nice to me. Mori-sempai looked down to the ground muttering something about saying sorry. Tamaki-sempai was looking at Haruhi and put his arm around her and getting teary-eyed. I've been floating up with my beautiful wings seeing that I've became an angel and looking over my dad sobbing.Lastly Kyouya-sempai wasn't even here. I was upset but when I looked outside the hospital I saw him with his head in his hands while snow fell gently.I smiled and went past the wall flying towards him.I then stopped and sat next to him on the bench. I know I can't talk to him or even touch him so I just stared at him in his gray-brown eyes. _

"I should've just walk home with her and ignored what she said." He sighed thinking that if letting her leave was the wrong decision.

_I smiled thinking, too late you should have done that. But then I realized that he didn't ignored me, Kyouya-sempai actually listened to me and let me walk by myself. I smiled thinking of that.Kyouya stood up and started to walk to the hospital I also stood up and tried to hug him and cry,but I know that won't happen. He walked right through me and I started to let myself cry seeing him walk away in despair.I fell on my knees and started to sob really hard on the snow. But then I slowly reminded myself that I could still look out for him in the sky and the rest of the Host Club.I looked back at the bench and I saw my Uki Doki Memorial diary._

_"What's this doing here?" Then I remembered that I was still holding it when the truck crashed from me._

_I gently opened it and right below my last sentence it read "Even though I never loved you, but you will always be my friend -Ootori Kyouya" I sniffed and then I looked back where Kyouya left. I guess this is it, I thought.I flew off up to the snow._

"Am I forgetting something?" Kyouya muttered holding the hospital door and pausing. He looked back where he sat and he saw the diary.He ran up there and was shocked that it was open laying on the ground next to a pile of tears that didn't get mix with the snow.Kyouya picked up the notebook and one little teardrop was next to his name.He smiled and turns toward the sky where the snow was falling.

" Angel's tears huh?" He closed the book and finally said," Sayonara Renge-chan."

* * *

**A.N: So how was it??I can't beleive I actually finished it well if you don't like it then good beacause this isn't going to be ongoing.-sigh- My first fanfic is finally done but please tell me if you liked it I kind of rushed it at the middle so I'm really sorry...Please review and also read my other stories once I'm done.It's really short. Be nice...**

**Jazzi-san**


End file.
